A Jedi's Tears
by Queendom of Crows
Summary: Jedi are said to be unbreakable. Invincible. Above any and all emotion. But the thing is, even Jedi can't keep the mask of impenetrability on all the time. The hardships of war can sometimes break down even the strongest of walls. No exceptions.


I own nothing. The works. This is a rather short oneshot though, so, without further adoo.

 **A Jedi's Tears**

* * *

It was after a particularly grueling battle.

The Separatists had made their last stand in a small city, putting up quite a fight, but still. The Grand Army of the Republic was victorious that day.

It was awhile before anyone noticed. The battle was won. The fighting over. The dead numbered. Relief efforts being planned. Only when the sun started to set did anyone realize the absence of the young general. Worry set in and a search party was sent out to look for him.

A couple kliks south of the main encampment they found him. His back to them, kneeling in a deserted alleyway, hunched over something lying on the ground. When they called to him, he didn't respond. When they came closer they noticed that his shoulders seemed to shake. Even closer, they picked up a strange noise that accompanied his shaking. Finally one man realized the strange noise sounded a lot like... crying.  
By now they were close enough to make out the form of the thing the general was bent over, which appeared to be a small humanoid. Motionless.

A heart wrenching sob was let out.

They could see it all clearly now.  
The mask of a cool and collected Jedi general was shattered. Here before them was a broken young man reduced to tears, the weight of all he had seen and all he had experienced just a bit too much for him. The dam was broken.

For a few minutes all anyone could do was stand and watch. No one had the slightest idea of what to do. It was one thing to comfort a grieving brother. But... the general... was a Jedi. Jedi were always strong. They always knew what to do. They were always in control. Or at least, that's what they had always been told to believe.  
Finally, one man worked up the courage to break the tension.

"Sir?"

"..."

The trooper moved forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"General Skywalker, sir, we must head ba-"

"NO! No, no no- iTS MY FAULT! ITS ALL MY FAULT!"

"..."

"I- I could have s-saved her. It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's All MY FAULT!"

The men watched as he gathered the child up in his arms. Crying into her hair. Rocking back and forth. Violent sobs racking his body.

It was a long while before anyone said anything else.

Eventually the squadron leaders communicater went off, startling the troops out of their revere.  
The squadron leader picked up.

"Search party, any luck?" Came a voice through the comm.

"Yes. We found general Skywalker. He's.. he's alright."

"Glad to hear. It's nighttime already, you guys need to start heading back."

"Will do."

The transmission ended and they all turned back to the young Jedi knight, still kneeling on the ground. The same trooper from before came up to him.

"Sir, do you feel well enough to head back now?"

"..."

The now silent young man shifted the deceased child is his arms before he stood and started walking back toward the encampment.

-^-

On their way back the squadron leader glanced over at the general. Who's eyes were red and puffy. Tear tracks ran down his cheeks and glistened in the starlight. His hair was matted with sweat and dirt.  
The human girl he carried in his arms was small. Probably no older than six standard years of age. Blood ran down her forehead and her skin was deathly pale. The ragged brown dress she wore clung to her too thin frame. Splotches of blood and dirt staining the fabric.  
She was so young. So small. So innocent. It was such a horrible thing. Why should this little child have to die for this senseless war? What had she ever done?

-^-

In heavy silence they approached the base.

And in heavy silence was a Jedi's tears dried up

 _Fin._

* * *

Well, it's good to know i can write myself some major feels in the middle of the night. Anywhos. Let me know what you think and all that. The usual writer spiel. Also! If you liked my writing than maybe you'll like my art as well! My Insta is queendom_of_crows.

HAHAHAHAHAHA, shameless self promotion. I am so cheap.

-Queendom


End file.
